Solfrid Ozcarian
“I….. I am Solfrid…. That is my name. Please remember it. For I may not.” Ser Solfrid Ozcarian is the youngest of three children born to Lord Tarkus Ozcarian and Lady Shanalotte Ozcarian. Generations ago they were a well-known and well-respected house, once known for providing generals to fight on the front lines for Swaserstad. When Ser Siegmeyer Ozcarian (Solfrid’s great great grandfather) led a reckless charge and got his battalion slaughtered, he was removed from the position of general and was both shunned and mocked by his peers. With his pride shattered he went to an elven blood witch named Mildred for help. “I do not care how long it takes. I want to be able to live long enough to redeem my family name.” He was then cursed by the witch to become an undead. To wander forever and never die but slowly lose his humanity instead. To become hollow and prey upon the sane. “Struggler. You must continue to struggle. You, your children, and your children’s children unto the end of time. Struggle will be all your family will know.” Siegmeyer eventually did go hollow and murder his wife Anastacia. “I…. I am weak. I must slay you to become strong again. I must rebuild the Ozcarian name!” Siegmeyer’s son Andre Ozcarian fled his hollow father and married Chloanne. She gave birth to Benhart. Andre finally thought he had a normal life even though the Ozcarian name was now a joke in Swasertad. When bandits came to attack his family, Andre fought them off but one of the bandits shot an arrow at him that went through his eye and skull. When he did not die, the Last bandit fled and Andre knew that the curse of the undead was now genetic. He left Chloanne and Benhart to go find a cure. “I will end this curse rightly. Never again shall an Ozcarian suffer from being undead.” When Benhart was a man grown, he tried to find his father. After much searching and no progress he instead settled down with a pilgrim named Bellclaire. She gave birth to Tarkus. Eventually, whispers of a man with an arrow through his face reached Benhart and he tracked his father to an underground graveyard. When Benhart realized his father was hollow, he tried to slay him. During the fight, Andre slit Benhart’s throat but Benhart was also undead and kept fighting. The result of their fight is not known. Some say that they are still fighting in that underground graveyard. Cutting each other to pieces but never dying. “Their screams are hardly human anymore. They continue this struggle with no winner possible. Yet they continue. This is what it means to be hollow.” Tarkus lived a very normal life and returned to Swaserstad to rebuild the family name. He married a red-haired woman named Shanalotte and she first gave birth to a strong girl named Lucatiel. Lucatiel wanted to be like her father and trained with weapons and showed great prowess. Shanalotte then gave birth to a stillborn girl named Roenna. Last of all Shanalotte gave birth to Solfrid who also showed military prowess like his father and sister. For years life was good until Tarkus believed he was being haunted by Roenna whose stillbirth gave him no more grief than any father would have felt. He started having hallucinations and eventually tried to commit suicide by hanging himself. When he lived, he tried to stab himself through the neck. That still did not work. “She calls to me. I see her crawling towards me on the ceiling. I failed and she died because we are all cursed!” Finally Tarkus fled Swaserstad, hoping to take his daughter’s ghost with him away from his family. Lucatiel went after him. Shanalotte quickly fell ill and Solfrid was the only one left to take care of her after they were banished to a cabin outside the city. Eventually Shanalotte died of sickness and grief and Solfrid dedicated his life to ending the undead curse on his family once and for all. He found an old book owned by his father that held accounts of all of the undead Ozcarians. Solfrid knew he had to find the one who wrote the book and the blood witch and force her to cure him and his family line. Many deaths and years of wandering have brought Solfrid to this land. His past is a blur of memories. A face, a smile, a blade, a mother. Scant memories like this are all he has left. He must remember his identity, quest, and what is left of his past lest he also go hollow like all of those before him.